The Stars
by DRBR-Lovely
Summary: Jacob and Edward were born as stars. Together they thrived and together they fell onto Earth. Now they're separated for the first time ever and must find each other.
1. Chapter 1

They were born as embers of the sky.

With a bright flash of light they burst into existence.

Looking upon the universe they found themselves to be closer to each other than the rest of their brothers and sisters. So naturally, they became friends. They started out slowly. Neither one quite understood what they were and how they came into the universe. They were frightened of the place they were born into and were wary of each other. But since there were no other stars as close in proximity, they were forced to throw away their wariness. Once they became comfortable with each other and grew into their skin, together they conquered their fear of the universe. The new pair traveled the galaxy, discovered new planets, and avoided black holes. Soon after their first trip around the universe both stars felt the need to communicate with each other and created their own language. It helped. They were able to have conversations about the amazing things they saw, which drew them closer.

And then one day, one star wandered away from the other. His companion looked up and down for him but could not find him. He wanted to call out something. Something that his friend would hear and know he was looking for him.

That's how the idea of naming each other was brought about. The paler of the stars named his companion Ra. He had said that it sounded like it could be the name of the sun, which is what Ra reminded him of; bright and hot. Ra named his friend Caldar. More than once he had bumped into him and had complained about how cold he was for a star. Every time Caldar told him to shut up.

With their new language and names, the stars thrived alone together.

They needed no one else but them.

Not so surprisingly, after a large amount of time, Ra and Caldar became more than friends.

They began to look at each other like they were the brightest and only stars in the sky.

The more time they spent together, the more they fell in love with each other.

Nothing would ever be able to separate them.

But soon other stars began to notice how the two seemed to evade them. They saw how large and bright Ra and Caldar were getting with each glimpse they were able to catch of them. The larger and brighter they became the angrier the other stars were. With a mix of jealousy, they developed a deep hatred for them. The stars tried to level with the two and gathered a group of stars to interact with them, thinking that maybe they'd share some of their knowledge. But approaching Ra and Caldar was not easy. Every step they took to get closer to the two, Ra and Caldar only seemed to get farther away. More than once they were able to escape the others. So, to get away, the two stars buried themselves into the galaxy. And enraged the stars even more.

They were growing too large and shining too bright. They were evolving and didn't seem to want to share how to evolve.

So the other stars had to get rid of them.

The two stars were light years and light years from any other stars when the explosion happened.

At the time they were talking about the possibilities of running into a black hole and coming out of the end of it and finding a whole other world.

They heard a huge BOOM.

It seemed to be far away and they thought they'd be fine.

But there was rock debris and fire shooting straight for them.

And then they fell.

The debris that the explosion created knocked the two from the sky and sent them hurtling towards the closest planet, Earth. The closer they came to the planet, the farther away they drifted from each other. Caldar screamed for Ra. Ra screamed for Caldar. He told him that it'd be fine, that'd not matter where he was he'd find him. He promised. But Caldar was scared, couldn't hear a thing besides his own screams and the sound of him falling.

And so he screamed.

And screamed.

And he got farther and farther away from Ra.

Ad Ra screamed and promised.

And screamed.

And promised.

And then they hit the ground.

-e-j-e-j-e-j-

Ra awoke in a crater. Things with legs and arms and pointy sticks stood around the edge of it and peered down at him. He watched as they stared at him and moved their mouths in a strange opening and closing rhythm. These were strange creatures, he thought. When he looked past them, he saw things he'd never dream of seeing while he was in the sky.

A lot of what Ra saw was green. Green and brown and blue and white. Colors so different from the ones he'd seen in the the sky. They weren't as vibrant as the ones he'd seen but the were still oh so beautifully. Ra wanted to touch the green stuff. It looked so inviting. So when he started to crawl out of his crater, the creatures staring at him jumped back and pointed their sticks at him. Ra tripped backwards, afraid. He went to point at the thing he wanted to touch, to show them his intentions, and noticed that he had hands and arms. He looked down and saw legs, a chest, and feet.

He had body made of flesh and bone.

He was amazed.

Just as he had begun to take an interest in the earth beneath him, the creatures grabbed him and hauled him out of the crater he'd made. Once he was out, they stood him up on his legs and pushed him towards where he assumed was their home. He was a bit confused about walking on legs after they'd dragged him out. Each step was wobbly and unstable. He hunched over, trying to break down how to walk but before he could figure it out the creatures took him by both arms. They hoisted him up into the proper position, and showed him how to walk by example.

By the time they made it to their home, he was walking perfectly.

They led him in a tent and sat him down. The men sat around him and stared. Ra stared back in anticipation, waiting for them to show him how to do something else. But all they did was stare and open and close their mouths in a rhythm. As he listened to them and stared he realized that there were sounds coming from their mouths. He reasoned that the sounds were words and that they were speaking to each other in a language very foreign to his own. He urged them in motions with his arms to teach him, show him how to speak.

And they taught him.

They taught him everything.

How to walk, how to read, how to find and kill food.

Ra spent the rest of his life there, learning and growing old and thinking of Caldar.

-e-j-e-j-e-j-

The next time Ra woke up, he was in a new body.

-e-j-e-j-e-j-

Each time he woke up after death he found himself in a new body.

Ra reincarated 25 times.

In each life he spent every day thinking of Caldar.

He tried to find him.

He couldn't.

-e-h-e-j-e-j-

Ra awakens in a young body with a tired soul. They name him Jacob. He grows into a new family. One with two sisters that look exactly alike, a mom, and a dad.

He meets a girl and befriends her. Her name is Isabella but she likes to be called Bella and she's clumsy and funny. And Ra- Jacob loves her. She's the only girl who makes mud pies with him and actually likes it. She gets dirty with him. She laughs at all his weird jokes about past lives. She's everything he hasn't had in long time.

A true companion.

And he loves her.

And for the first time in forever, he forgets about Caldar.

Then his mom dies and he cries like he's supposed to.

But soon after, Bella leaves.

And for the first time in a very long time, Ra cries for real. He feels like he's losing Caldar all over again. Memories of all the lives he's had and all the people he's lost come rushing into his mind. He screams for her, begs the air not to go. He doesn't want to do this any more. He wants to die and never wake up again. He wants to return to the sky. He wants to be a star again. He wants Caldar to come, pleads whatever and whoever to make him come.

Ra waits but of course he doesn't come.

So Ra stops crying and waiting and realizes that he will never find Caldar.

He wills himself to forget where he comes from and what he used to be.

He forgets all 26 lives he's spent on earth.

And he becomes Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob wakes up to the sound of his dad yelling his name. He groans into his comforter, crumbling the cover into his hands and stretches. With a sigh he throws back the comforter and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. He stretches his limbs one more time before standing up and heading out of his room and into the bathroom. Jacob shuffles around the bathroom for a few moments, finds his toothbrush and toothpaste, and brushes his teeth. He showers quickly, gets dressed, and makes his way to the kitchen.

Jacob finds his dad in the kitchen, "Good morning." He whispers jokingly, "Mornin' Rach, mornin' Becca."

Billy huffs, "It's almost 1 o'clock and that's not funny." He puts the paper down and motions to the plate of food sitting on the counter. He waits until his son has sat down and started to eat before he continues, "Bella Swan is back in town."

Jacob pauses. A beat of silence passes by.

"Really?" He asks, heart racing.

"Yup. Came to spend some time with her dad I guess."

"After 10 years?"

Billy gives him a look, "Don't."

"If she really wanted to spend time with him she wouldn't have waited 10 years." He pushes around some eggs, "I know it's not her fault for leaving but the least she could of done was say goodbye or give Charlie a call… or me a call." He hears Billy let out a cough. "What?"

He shakes his head and says, "Just eat your food. We're heading over there after lunch."

Right after lunch they drive over to Charlie's house in the orange monster that he's been unknowingly fixing up for Bella. Billy and him greet her awaiting father outside his house. He hops out of the car and gets his dad situated before he greets Charlie. The two older men joke around, waiting for Bella. While he blatantly ignores their old man conversation he looks up and catches her peering through her bedroom window and watches as she disappears and reappears in the front door. Charlie reintroduces them to her as Billy and Jacob Black. He smiles politely at her, engages conversation, and tries to forget the way she unintentionally abandoned him.

But in the back of his mind he begins to feel unwanted memories pound at his skull. Images of stars and planets and entire galaxies rush in front of his eyes. All of this suddenly comes out of nowhere, like it was triggered by her presence. He wills them to go away but the more he does the clearer the images become. In an instant he's in space watching a star, one he's fought hard to forget the name of, dancing above the ring around Saturn. He can feel the star's cool warmth kiss his tan skin. He watches it zoom around, hopping and floating. And then the star is right in front of him, all too large and too cold to truly be a star. He hears a hum come from it, like a laugh. Then more humming, different from the last like they're words.

And then, as he listens more intently, the humming he assumes were words actually shifts into them.

He leans forward and hears whisper, "Ra."

A giggle.

"Ra, come dance with me."

A disapproving noise.

"You said you would this time."

And then there is humming coming from his own mouth, forming into the words, "I'd prefer watch you. You dance so beau-"

"Jacob!"

He blinks, returning to earth, and looks down at his dad.

Billy's face says worried and slightly frightened, "You ok?"

"Huh?" He looks around. Bella and Charlie wear matching expressions. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." He palms the back of his neck nervously.

"Well," Charlie starts, "We were just about to tell Bella about her new truck." He pats the orange monster he's leaning against.

-e-j-e-j-e-j-

When they return home from a day spent at the Swan residence, Jacob races straight for his bedroom. He throws off his clothes and buries himself under his covers. Under the blankets he shakes, eyes clenched. For six hours he had to endure memories of moments of every life he's had. He's had to endure images of the star, worried looks from his dad and Bella and Charlie, and Bella alone. Although he sent her obvious hints to leave him alone she persisted in trying to talk to him. In her awkward way she would ask him about the car and school and the res. But every sentence sparked another memory and Jacob only drifted furthur away. Her words took him to space, to 1812, to 200 A.D, to 2001.

He wanted her to shut up.

He almost told her to shut up. But if he did he'd have to explain why. And how do you tell someone, who haven't seen for years, that every word that comes out of their mouth brings back things he hasn't thought of since the day they left? Jacob had almost completely forgotten who he was. He began to believe that this was his one and only life and that he hadn't fallen from the sky and crashed into this world. He thinks that maybe, if she hadn't come back, he would have been able to forget.

He wishes that he could.

-e-j-e-j-e-j-

Days pass and turn into weeks. He avoids Bella and denies his dad's invites to Charlie's house.

Later he finds out from his dad that she has a boyfriend.

His dad becomes all too interested in their relationship.

And then Jacob finds himself at Forks High's prom.

He really shouldn't have take the bribe and wouldn't have if he didn't need the money. But he did and now he's here awkwardly standing in the shadows and searching for Bella. He rounds a bush and sees her seated upon a bench and approaches her.

"What happened to your leg?" He asks.

She jumps, startled, "Jacob!"

He laughs, mutters a sorry, and sits down next to her.

"So…" he gestures toward her leg.

"Uh…" She begins and he knows that she's thinking of a lie. Her brows furrow and she bites her lip, "You know how clumsy I am. I just- fell. When I went hiking."

He shakes his head at her terrible lie.

"What are you doing here?" She questions.

"Oh." Right. "My dad paid me to come and talk to you."

She nods, "Okay.."

"Warning, it's a little weird so…" Jacob turns toward her more, "He wants you to break up with your boyfriend." He face scrunches. "I know how that sounds. It only gets weirder though," He continues. "He said, and I quote, 'We'll be watching you'."

A beat passes as she processes what he's said.

"You were right. That was- that was really weird." She laughs awkwardly, "Um.. tell Billy I said ok."

"Sure, sure." He responds, looking off into the distance. He then notices how easy talking to her was. Last time he'd been completely shaken by just her presence and now it has little to no impact on him. No memories have threatened to sprout.

But then he sees him.

And it's like the breath has been taken out of his lungs. Before his very eyes images of space materialize. Then comes moment he was born, the moment he first saw him, their first race across the universe, their last moment in the sky.

The explosion.

It all plays out before him like a movie. He cringes when the images become more than images. It's like he is thrown into thethem and begins to feel what he had felt when they became memories. He feels the moment he began to exist; hot and cold all at once. He feels what he felt the moment he realized he was in love with Calar; complete. He feels the breathlessness as they raced each other. He feels the heart ache as they fell from the sky. He watches as his companion falls away from him, plummeting onto the earth. He feels the moment he burst through Earth's outer layers, already morphing from star to man. He feels the moment he crashed into the ground.

He meets the earth with a BOOM.

And then there's pain. Too much pain. Pain he never remembered feeling before. His body goes numb and his vision flickers until the world goes black. An orb like light drifts out of the darkness moving closer and closer to him, humming.

"Ra."

"Jacob!"

He jumps out of the images and back into reality, turning to face Bella and her boyfriend. He's got his arms wrapped around her and stands in a protective stance, glaring at him. Jacob face changes into confusion. Does he not remember?

"He's done this before, it's ok." She whispers to her boyfriend. "Jacob." She tries again.

He shifts his gaze to Bella, "I uh- sorry. This is him?"

"Uh- Yeah." She blinks, gladly turning focus to her boyfriend, "Jake this is Edward. Edward, Jake."

Edward, he thinks, that's what they call you now.

"It's very nice to meet you, Jacob." He smiles gently.

Oh God.

"Bella and I have to go."

Jacob stares at him in response.

"Bye Jacob."

"Bye."

They leave.

He goes home.

His dad pays him.

And he goes into his room, closes his door and laughs for hours.

He found him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob wakes up early the next day with a sore throat and an active mind. His brain is filled to capacity with thoughts of Edward, head swimming with possibilities of their long awaited future together. After all this time, right when he began to give up, he finds him. In this giant world filled with billions of people, he's found the person he lost centuries and centuries ago.

He thought remeeting would be different though. He half expected Edward to jump straight into his arms when their eyes met. Instead, as he peered into those strange golden orbs, he found slight confusion rather than that flicker of recognition. Although he was happy to know that he was here in the same country, state, and town as him, he was dispirited by the fact the Edward- Caldar had not recognized him like he had.

He had forgotten.

It angered him a bit to think that his companion would deliberately forget his existence. He was never able to fully forget. Ever since he landed on Earth it was like he was cursed to forever remember everything. From his time in the sky to his days spent as human. Every detail of every day was etched into his skull yet Caldar seemed to live like he never fell out of the sky.

But maybe he didn't forget on purpose. Maybe when he fell he hit the ground harder than he had. His new brain was instantly damaged and instead of being able to remember it all, he was unable to remember a thing. If that was the case then he doesn't know about his life in the sky. If that was the case and his mind was critically damaged, he might not even know that the life he's living isn't the only one he's lived.

Edward may never remember, if that is the case.

Jacob thinks that not remembering anything is a whole lot better than remembering everything.

If he had the choice between those two things he would have picked the latter.

Then he thinks that Edward might be better off not remembering.

Last night while he was still high with laughter, he thought of an elaborate plan to get him alone and spill his guts. The easiest way would be to go to Bella's house, call Charlie beforehand to determine if Edward's there with her or not. He'd go over, talk to her for a bit then politely ask if he could speak to her boyfriend. She'd, of course, say yes. And he'd lead him outside of the house, tell him to sit down. Then in the simplest way possible Jacob would tell him every single thing, from the moment they were born to the moment they fell to his days spent searching for him.

Now as he reflects on his plan he knows that that wouldn't be the right thing to do.

Even though every fiber in his being is telling him to reunite with him, tell him exactly what and who he is, he knows that the right thing to do is to leave him be. Telling him would be selfish. It could very well drive a wedge in his relationship with Bella. The last thing he wants to do is ruin something good. Confessing might do that.

If Edward is happy with Bella, truly happy, Jacob won't jeopardize that.

Even if it means no true happiness for him.

-e-j-e-j-e-j-

He doesn't see Edward or much of Bella for the rest of the school year.

Instead he watches as his friends slowly slip out of his grasp and into Sam Uley's. Somehow he was able to entrap them in whatever kind of cult he was running. Like the first people who joined Sam, his friends left him without a word. They ignored his calls and avoided him at any place they'd might bump into each other. It was like for those who were in the cult nothing and no one outside of it mattered.

Jacob feels like he's being punished.

He's made the right choices in all of his lives. One of the most selfless choices would have to be the one he'd just made.

Yet it seems like it's not enough.

It shouldn't even hurt as much as it does. He's lost a whole lot of people, mostly through death, so losing a couple of knuckle-head friends shouldn't bother him as much as it does.

It hurts anyway.

For the third time in his existence he feels alone.

For the second time he feels like he's been abandoned.

Jacob wonders what the hell he ever did to deserve this.

-e-j-e-j-e-j-

Things only go from bad to worse.

He's sitting down at the kitchen table eating when his dad wheels in and says, "Bella's missing."

Jacob immediately drops everything. He races for the keys and heads out of the front door, his dad in tow. He drives them to Charlie's, running through every stop sign. When they get there he sees half of the neighborhood and too many police cars. He hops out of the car, helps his dad, and sprints over to Charlie.

As he steps in front of him he sees what a mess the man is.

"Charlie?" Billy tries, looking up into a tear streaked face.

The man lets out a strangled noise, hands on his hips, and bends down and away from the two. Billy lays a comforting hand on the arched back.

"We'll find her."

Jacob is sure his dad says more to calm Bella's dad but he can't hear a thing past the chatter of the surrounding people and the sirens down the street. Most of what he can see consists of lights flashing red and blue. In the distance, well off into the woods, he can even make out the small flecks of white light behind the trees. But it all feels blinding.

There's too much sound, too much light..

Suddenly there's a sickening feeling in his stomach. He starts to feel hot all over, the jacket he wears too warm now.

That's when he notices that something is missing.

Edward.

Shouldn't he be here?

Maybe he's helping them search, Jacob thinks.

Then he asks, "Where's Edward?"

Charlie stiffens and stands upright. Billy's gaze slowly leaves his friend's and moves onto his son with a frown.

So again, "Where's Edward?"

Very carefully Charlie reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper. With a shaking hand he thrusts it into Jacob's face.

He takes it from the older man and unfolds it.

 _Bella,_

 _It was only a matter of time before something bad happened to you._

 _Although you may think that the situation that occured last night was nothing, it wasn't. Not to me._

 _It was exactly what I expected to happen and nothing compared to what could have happened._

 _So in my best efforts to protect you, my family and I are leaving._

 _I'm sorry. You just don't belong in my world._

 _Love,_

 _Edward_

He drops the letter like it burns. Like a switch has been flipped, in an instant his worry for Bella turns into anger. It's a rage that he's ever felt coming all too fast. Jacob only gets angrier and angrier as each second goes by. Thoughts of Edward and abandonment take over his mind. He thinks of how he felt when Bella abandoned him and how she must feel now. She must feel like he felt. Though he will never forgive her for what she had no control over, he would also never wish the same pain he felt, on her. Thoughts like these only fuel the fury.

*And it's all for Edward.

He can no longer hear a thing except the racing beat of his heart. All the bright lights dim into the night. The only lights clear are the ones twinkling behind the tree, baiting him.

Then he hears the howls.

His dad looks up at him the same second he looks down. He sees him begin to shake his head like he knows what Jacob is thinking

He looks at his dad for one moment longer before he bolts for the trees.

Behind him he thinks he hear his dad calling his name.

-e-j-e-j-e-j-

Jacob hasn't ever run this fast before.

He doesn't even feel tired yet he knows he's at least a mile away.

With each step he takes, he only gets hotter. Blood boiling in anger beneath his skin. In an attempt to get cooler he throws off his jacket and shirt, flinging them to the ground. He trips over himself trying to get his pants off.

And he keeps running.

And then he's not running on two feet anymore but paws.

Oh shit, he thinks.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob can hear voices in his head.

None belonging to him but all shouting. In the mists of their yelling he can make out only a few words. The ones that stand out are calm, stay, and his name. When a voice shouts his name he feels glee rush all over him. A feeling he knows is not his own.

When what sounds like all voices telling him to stay, he can't help but look at his surroundings. Across from him are a vast numbers of trees embedded into a ground littered with moss. On each tree Jacob can see the intricate grooves of the bark it wears. He can even clearly see into the small burrows animals have made in them. With these eyes he can trace every etching made by a squirrel or other.

As he glides his gaze up, he can catch the beauty of each leaf; every one unique. Below him is the earth. Beneath his paws he can feel the warmth emanating from the core and with his eyes he can makes out each grain of dirt.

Jacob returns his attention to the voices in his head, still loud as before. The word that they've all come together to say this time is calm. But he is calm. At least he was before the word was thought. Now that they've told him to be calm, he cannot. The distraction in the forest beauty is ripped away, forcing him to come back to reality.

He begins to understand what he is - has become. With the razor sharp teeth, large paws, and crisp eyesight there's only one possibility.

Werewolf.

Although Jacob has heard more than enough stories of them throughout his lifetime he can't help but feeling overwhelmed. He thinks that surely he has been cursed.

How is he able to become a supernatural being on this planet yet not return to the sky?

Who made it so to give him power, but not enough to go home?

A curse it is indeed.

Jacob only becomes more overwhelmed with these thoughts. Visions of his life in the sky rush through him. He wills them to go away, begs them. But they persist. They show him the beginning and ending moments of his life in the sky. From his burst of existence to his fall.

And though he's relived this all before, these visions seem so new. These visions come with no sound. He cannot hear Caldar's sweet voice crying to him as they fall. He cannot feel the fire lick him as he hurtles through the sky. These visions are by far the worst. Their silentness only throws him into a deep fear. He is terrified and overwhelmed and sad and he doesn't know how to make the visions stop. He wishes them away but they stay. Replaying the beginning and the ending in an endless loop.

And then, in an instant the visions pause. Ra is frozen in the sky, staring at a falling Caldar. Jacob waits and stares into the vision, stiff with too many emotions. He waits for it to start moving. Expects it to show him the moment he hit the ground.

Instead, Jacob is engulfed in blackness.

The next time he opens his eyes, Jacob knows he's in his human form. He's met with an incredibly dull image of a coffee table and flatscreen TV. By the softness under him, he guesses that he's on a couch.

He's been moved. He hypothesizes that the voices belong to other werewolves and that they must have been the one to move him.

Fully awakening, Jacob sits up and takes note of his surroundings. By the kitchenette in the front corner of the house, he can tell that the house is mostly wooden. What furniture is in this room is quaint and… cute. There is clutter everywhere, large boots in the middle of the floor, petite sandals in another corner.

It's a couple's house.

Jacob is about to look further into the house when an insistent noise grows in his ears. As he focuses in on the noise he comes to realize that they are actually voices. They sound like the voices he heard in his head, but not as loud.

Though Jacob can hear them through the wall leading outside, the people who belong to the voices talk in a hushed tone. Listening closer, he can clearly hear their conversation.

"So what? We're gonna let him in?" says a voice with an agitated tone.

"Why wouldn't we?" This one is a voice that is familiar to him, "We have to let him in right, Sam?"

Sam.

Oh, shit.

Sam Uley. Leader of the hall monitors on steroids. Jacob begins to connect to the pieces together.

His friends turned. The day their wolf spirits were awakened was the day they entered a pack started by Sam, the first to turn. They abandoned him to protect him; which is the worst kind of protection. But they must have known that one day he'd follow. If he wasn't meant to shift then they would have told him, Jacob would have forced them to eventually. Or figure it out himself.

"He's one of us now," says Sam. "He's our brother. We cannot deny him his right in this pack."

"One of us?" shouts the agitated voice.

"Paul-"

Paul, Jacob thinks, that makes sense. Paul was one of the firsts to join the Hall Monitors. He'd seen him staring at him from a ways off while he was working on a car project, more than once.

"Did you not see what was in his head?"

"Yes-" this one sounds like Embry.

"Then why aren't you as freaked out as I am?" Paul yells, sounding angrier than before.

"I am." Sam reassures, "But it's my job as alpha-"

"Oh, fuck off. We all saw what was in his head. He's obviously not human. He's probably not even Jacob. He's was probably some roaming evil spirit in the sky that came to inhabit a innocent boy's body. He might not even be a he!"

Jacob snorts.

Sam sighs along with the rest of the people who haven't spoken, "It is my job as alpha to not jump to conclusions. Like I said before, he's our brother now. We cannot deny him his right in this pack. The next thing we must do is talk to him."

"What?" someone says.

"He's bound to wake up soon. Once he does, we'll have a peaceful discussion." Sam continues, "Right, Paul?"

Paul grumbles in disobedience but says, "Whatever."

For the next fours seconds, Jacob cannot hear talking. Only the crickets and cicadas in the night fill his ears

"He's awake." says someone. This voice sounds distinctly like Jared.

Jacob picks up the sound of shifting and footsteps walking up onto the porch, stopping before the door. He sits up a bit more, back stiff in defence. They enter one after the other, no one daring to talk. All but Sam stand by the kitchen table. The alpha comes to a halt in front of him.

Jacob looks up into dark, demeaning eyes. His eyes are held in a glowing face. Jacob's eyes widen then squint. Slightly above his skin is a light shade of black. Not making Sam look darker but surprisingly brighter.

Oh. Shit.

He'll have to look into that later.

Jacob swallows, "Hi."

Sam nods in acknowledgement, "You showed us some very interesting images during your first shift."

"I'll say," Paul mutters.

"Sorry." Jacob apologizes, "I didn't know you'd all be able to see them." He glances over the wolves in the corner, lingering on the faces of Quil and Embry.

"You wouldn't." Sam pauses, "You probably heard us talking-"

"You want to know what I am."

Breaths held release in that moment, "Yes."

"You should take a fucking seat then." Jacob smirks, "Brother."

He hears a laugh come from the corner, then a scuffling and screeching of chairs. Jared and Paul sit down at the table. Quil and Embry saunter over to him with caution. Once they're in a reachable distance, Jacob grabs them and hugs them, tight. His long hair gets tangled as they wrap their arms around him. He pushes them off playfully and grabs at Quil, the younger one. He bends him a bit and noogies his hair, earning a laugh from his friends.

They settle down into their seats, smiles left on their faces. Sam stands before them as serious as ever.

He obviously didn't think his joke was funny.

He only nods at Jacob once they've settled down.

"So uh, I guess I'll start with what you saw." He clears his throat, "When I was first born-"

"First born?" Paul interrupts.

Sam shoots him a look that shuts him up.

"I actually think of it as the moment I began to exist. I was a star." Jacob sees Paul make a face, Jared hits him. "I was a star and I had a companion. We traveled the universe together." Flashes of Caldar shining and Edward's face appear. "One day, while my companion and I were taking time to rest, we heard a loud boom. When we looked towards the sound we saw the sky exploding. It looked so far away that we didn't think it'd reach us. It was too late for us to realize it was coming straight at us and we fell."

"You fell?" Embry asks.

"We fell. Onto Earth." Jacob nods, "When I woke up, I was human. A tribe took me in and I lived and died there."

"Wait," Jared says. "If you died then how are you…"

"You could say I reincarnate. But reincarnating usually means keeping the same face. I've never had the same face twice."

"So you are Jacob, not some evil spirit."

Jacob huffs a laugh, "Yeah."

He feels as if he should go into deeper detail. He thinks that maybe he should tell them that he really feels that this is the one and only life he's had. He did forget, albeit briefly, about who he was. In the last life he had, Jacob not only felt like he was Ra but also all the other people he lived as. But now it's as if all those past lives don't matter. The wisdom he's acquired is buried in the back of ancient memories, only coming up in times of need. Traits of personalities he grew into were long forgotten as he got comfortable with being just being Jacob. This is first life in a long time that Jacob was able to really be a kid and experience growing up.

He decides not to elaborate. It would only cause confusion.

"Well," Embry stands up. "That's good enough for me. I'm going home."

He starts walking out.

"Embry." Sam stops him. Embry stops and turns to face Sam, looking overly tired. Sam seems to notice his expression and whatever scolding was on his tongue is held back. Instead he says, "Don't forget patrol tomorrow with Paul."

Embry nods and walks out the door. Quil mutters words of goodbye and follows him out. Then goes Jared and Paul, without a word.

"I should probably go too." Jacob scratches his head as he stands, fingers getting caught in the long nest of hair.

Sam nods and smiles. "Cut your hair," is all he says with a pat to Jacob's back before he retreats down the hallway.

Jacob returns home.

Billy is sitting in his wheelchair, asleep. He's positioned in a way that tells him that he'd been waiting for him. Jacob only smiles and puts him to bed before plopping down onto his own.

He dreams of stars.

I deeply apologize for the long wait. With school starting I just couldn't find the time or motivation to write this chapter. Thank you for all your wonderful comments. I really appreciate the positive feedback. I hope to be posting a new chapter every other Wednesday. If it isn't out on that day it will probably be uploaded the following Friday.

Regarding the story:

Also I would like to apologize if Jacob's character seems kind of confusing. This story was a spur of the moment kind of thing so at the time I didn't know what I wanted him to be like. I wanted to keep the light-heartedness and funny aspect of Meyer's Jacob but add a bit of an older soul into him. Umm so if anyone has any tips on how to control your character's personality, let me know! Please and thank you.

I hope you like this one!


End file.
